The nature of a graphic work of art (or picture) such as a painting or photographic print is such that the choice of frame within which the picture is mounted can have a profound influence on the presentation and visual impact of the work of art. Accordingly, a large industry has grown up to service the demand for custom made picture frames ranging from simple square section pine frames to elaborately carved and gilded frames of hard wood. Inevitably, however, these frames are expensive both in terms of the costs of the raw materials and the cost of crafting the material to form the desired end product.
In order to meet demand for lower cost frame members primarily for high volume sale and, most frequently, for the flaming of photographs, plastics extrusion processes have been adopted. The products of these extrusion processes are now widely available but these do suffer the disadvantage that heretofore they have been comparatively simple in form with no fine embellishment or ornamentation. Whereas injection moulds allow for the preparation of frame members or complete flames with integral ornamentation in the moulding, the cost of such processes are prohibitive for large scale manufacture.
The need therefore exists for providing a process for making picture frame members that has the advantage of high volume plastics extrusion manufacture but allows ornamentation of such extrusions.